A Woman in a Demon's World
by dd-inu-71643
Summary: Sango is a girl that had to start all over when her husband left her. She meets a demon at the state department of demon correction who will change her life forever. Rewrote chap 2.
1. Default Chapter

I hope ya'll that reads this like it. To the story . . . . .  
  
A Woman In A Demon World   
  
Introduction  
  
Sango was in her mid teens when her husband walked out on her, leaving her high and dry. With no work experience and a limited education she struggled through several years and found, in the end, that here efforts had paid off.  
  
The first job she had was as a prison guard in a demon's prison. There, she met Sesshoumaru, the prisoner who was to change her life.  
  
She went to college part time, worked nights, and dreamed of the day when she could move on.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Damn that clock," Sango thought as she reached out to turn it off. " Sounds like a Mack truck backing up." The electronic alarm silenced when the swtich was pusted.  
  
Sango lay nude under a single sheet. The heat in the early afternoon was nearly unbearable but that was the only time she had to sleep. Today had been here last day at school and graduation would be within the week.  
  
"At last. No more classes," Sango spoke aloud.  
  
She stretched to remove the kinks from sleep. The sheet slipped awoay and she stroked her naked body a few times before she got up. The cheap carpet of the trailer floor scratched at her feet when she stood up. The rough floor covering reminded her how much she hated the dump she'd had to live in but she was contented with knowing theat soon she would be moving to a newer and better house or apartment.  
  
With her new education and her expereience in the work place, she had been accepted into a new job.  
  
Sango looked at herself in the mirror, finger cumb her hair and told herself she had to hurry. She had one lasht shift to put in on her old job.  
  
Sango stopped by the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the water heat up. Thenext stop was the kitchen. She plugged in the coffee pot and went back to shower.  
  
The shower's hot water steamed up the bathroom, fogging the miffor but Sango could still see her reflection. Twenty-two years old and she still had her body from her teen's years ago. When she tought back about her former husband she almost always got hot.  
  
"Damn," she muttered.  
  
The thoughts of Miroku wouldn't leave her. She remembered when he'd left her. High and dry, she was left with nothing but memories of the last four years of her life.  
  
"How could he have done this to me?" She grumbled out loud. "He took everything we had and just left."  
  
Their divorce had been final for two years but still Sango felt the anger that came from Miroku leaving. She told herself, "Kid, at least you're young enough to start over."  
  
And, start over she did. She enrolled in college to get her bachelor's degree and she worked her butt off to support herself. She blushed from the pride she felt.  
  
The shower's water was very hot and she had to turn on the cold tap to aduust the temperature. She opened the curtain and stepped under the spray. Ting beads of mist bounced off her firm, trim body. Sango adjusted the shower head to the massage position and let the water pummel her skin. The pulsing streams of hot water were invigorating. Slowly, Sango turned to get the full effect.  
  
The bar of soap she picked up was hard and slick. She lathered her supple body and began to clean her body. Sango felt tingly and good.  
  
The soap swirled down the drain and as he watched it disappear she said, " That's how my troubles are doing lately. Down the drain." She rinsed her body completely and said, "Hell, I don't have any troubles. They are all gone and I'm starting all fresh and new tomorrow."  
  
A smile crossed her face as she stepped froom the shower. The fluffy towel absorbed the water from her body wile she patted herself dry. Dried and heading into the kitchen Sango thought how good it world be to have put the last graveyard shift and then be free of her oppressive occupation.  
  
The last time, too, theat she would have to drive through the night while normal people were home in bed, sleeping or doing whatever came natural to them.  
  
Sango finished toweling off in the bedroom. Feeling sexy she reached into the dresser for a black camisole that she saved for special occasions. Tonight would be special, she knew, so she slipped it on and pulled the uniform from the closet. Damned, ugly, brown uniform. How she hated it. It was required for her work though so she wore it and bore it bravely. She guessed they wanted here to look more like a man than a women so as not to excite the men to much.  
  
Bras and panties were regulation also but not for Sango's last night. She put on the shirt and stepped into the pants, then the Wellington botts. She checked herself out in the mirror again and adjusted the uniform. " Prison guard exta-ordinary," she smiled. "I'm going to burn this damned thing when I get home in the morning."  
  
Sango rushed into the kitchen and poured a large mug of coffee. She liked it black and strong. A glance at the clock showed she still had a few minutes to drive to work, she put two slices of bread in the toaster and leaned against the counter to wit for it to toast. When it popped up Sango took the slices of bread, some butter and jelly, and the coffee cup and left the trailer.  
  
Her old Chevy ran well. It looked like hell but it got her around with no mechanical problems. Sango knew that the car would be the second thing to go after she stared her new job. First the trailer, then the car.  
  
The drive to work was uneventful. She parked under the bright lights and headed in through the heavy, barred gates. Through the metal detector and past the main desk.  
  
"Evening Sango," the sergeant spoke to her.  
  
"Hi, Kagura," she greeted her with a smile.  
  
Few knew that this was to be her last night and she wanted to keep it that way. If everyone know they'd insist on throwing a going away party. She'd been to one once before and was not impressed. It had turned into a drunken orgy and that was not her style.  
  
Little was mentioned at briefing and nothing was said about it being her last day. She went to her assignment; Building Two. It was the same that she'd had for the past two years.  
  
"Hello Kanna. Anything going on in the cellblock tonight?"  
  
"Hi, Sango." Kanna smiled at her when she looked up from the log book he was writing in. "Same shit. Just a different day." She signed her name in the book and handed it to her. "There.  
  
It's all yours for the next eight hours."  
  
Sango took the book scanned the pages and signed in, accepting responsibility for the watch tour. "I've got it Kanna."  
  
"Bye," Kanna said. "Have a nice one." "Bye."  
  
Her first walk through the cellblock was the one she disliked most. It was the time when most of the men in the cells wre settling in for the night. They could be seen in all sorts of positions, jacking off in their solitude.  
  
She'd seen all shapes, sizes, and colors of cocks in the time she'd worked for the state department of demon corrections. Usually, the demons would try to cover themselves when they saw her at the peep window but some ignored here presence and continued playing with themselves as if nothing was happening. One of the requiements was that she skan for movement to determine that one man was in each cell and she certainly had no trouble meeting the criteria. She saw plenty of both.  
  
At one time or another she'd caught everyone but one guy. Sango mad a personal game of trying to catch him too but she just couldn't seem to be there ehn he whipped it out and started flogging himself. If made her wonder. She realized the cells were home to the demons confined there and she knew they all got horny but never presented her with the spectacle.  
  
Because it was her last night, she was determined to catch him with his cock in his hand. She had to see the men in room number twelve stroking his stuff.  
  
When she passed on the first walk of the night she saw her subject watching t.v. She continued the walk, finishing the first pod, then returned to number 12.  
  
The man was lying under the cavers and the t.v. was still on. Sango tapped lightly on the window. He smiled and waved to her. She motioned for him to come to the door. his answering gesture was for her to move away so he could get out of bed.  
  
"Good evening, officer. What you want?" he asked  
  
"Hi, Sesshoumaru. Just thought I'd say hello. And goodbye."  
  
"You leavin?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Tonight is my last night. I start a new job Monday."  
  
"It's about time. What took you so long?" Sesshoumaru looked Sango up and down. "I always thought you were smarter than the others. I figured you'd leave soon. Is the new one a good job?"  
  
"Sure it. I'm starting as a floor manager for a department store in town. It includes some security so my time spent here wasn't all wasted. I got the job because of my experience."  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, "Better money too I bet?"  
  
"Ha. About three times what I make here," Sango told him. "Well, I've got to finish my walk. See you later." She took a step and then asked, " Oh, Sesshoumaru. Are you going to be up later?"  
  
"Yeah, probably. Why?" said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just want to talk to you later."  
  
What could Sango want to talk about or do she really want to talk. Find out on the next chapter.  
  
Please review and tell me if I made any mistake and if you like it.. I was going to make this a one shot, but I got tried so I am going to bed. See ya and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Sango waved and walked away. On the way back to the office she thought about Sesshoumaru. He'd been the first inmate she met when she started to work in the demon correctional facility. He had always been polite and courteous, but he always keeps an emotionless mask. And, he'd given her some god advice. He warned her of backstabbing political guards and told her they would walk over her to get their promotion.  
  
"Well, no backbiting, jealous male counterparts to worry about," Sango told herself.  
  
The walk was completed. She sat at the desk and made her entry into the log. The shift commander stopped by and talked for a while. He checked toe log and left. It was time for another walk through the building.  
  
Sango wanted to talk frankly with Sesshoumaru and she knew it would be three to four hours before her supervisor returned. She peaked in his window and tapped on the glass. Kit turned to see who was there but, before he could get up Sango slipped her master key into the lock and opened the door.  
  
She knew she would be fired on the spot if the commander found that she had entered a room a night without a second officer present. The lock turned quietly and she walked in. "I told you I'd be back."  
  
"Yeah, you did. I'm glad you made it." Sesshoumaru said. "Is there anything special you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She didn't quite know how to put what she wanted to say. Was she going cock crazy, or was it the man it was attached to that interested her so much?  
  
"Well, uh, not really," Marty answered. "It's just that, uh, I've seen all the other guys masturbating at least a dozen times since I started working here. Everybody but you, that is. How come?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and answered, "I don't know how embarrassing it is for you, or if you enjoy seeing a man jack off. I'm just funny about it. If I do it to myself I like to enjoy the solitude or I like to do it with a cooperative lady. The door in between us seems too much of a barrier. Some demons in here like to show off, and I can get into that too, I just prefer to be close."  
  
A grin came on Sango's face. The funny feeling was starting to return to her and she knew Sesshoumaru knew by the way he sniff the room. "Were you planning on, well, you know, taking care of things this evening?"  
  
In the dim light of the television Sesshoumaru could see the blush on Sango's cheeks. He looked her squarely in the face and said, "A few minutes more and you might have caught me, finally."  
  
"Maybe tonight you don't have to do your hand," Sango said. She blushed deeper because of her bluntness. She sat on the edge of Sesshoumaru's bunk and stroked her thighs.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was arousal by this, but he was still shocked and surprised. He lay back on the bed and Sango slipped her hand under the sheet. His skin was warm, muscular, and smooth. She ran her hand slowly from his belly down to his cock. Sesshoumaru was way above average. It was thick, too, and hot.  
  
Sango stood up, dropped her pants, removed her shirt and started to join Sesshoumaru on the bed again but at the last minute she said, "Forget that," and stripped completely.  
  
Naked, she stood beside the bed and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "Will I do? Would you rather have me than your hand tonight?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'll make you love it too," he sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up, pulled the sheet loose and threw it on the floor. "The bed makes too much noise," he explained.  
  
Sango lay on the sheet, on her back, and waited for Sesshoumaru to undress himself. When he finished, he knelt between her knees and leaned forward to position the head of his member against her hot, wet womanhood. He didn't move at first, just took a deep breath and spoke, "You do want it?"  
  
"Yes," Sango answered.  
  
It was good. She hadn't felt nothing like this in her whole young life. Sango knew that it was worth the risk she was taking. They started to move together, slowly at first, enjoying the wonderful, hot, wet silky feeling on each other.  
  
Little slurpy sounds started as they both produced a lot of pre-climactic juices. Moaning filled the room. For the couple who had done without sex with a partner for such a long time they simply felled their need.  
  
They were in perfect rhythm. The shaft of Sesshoumaru's cock rubbed against her clit and she bucked, wildly, to meet his thrust. She gasped for air and pounded his back with her heels.  
  
When Sango's orgasm came it was a wonderful deep release. She felt something burning on her shoulder blade, but she didn't know what is was. She had to hold her hands over her own mouth to stifle the cries that she almost let escape. She wanted to feel Sesshoumaru release in her and she had tried to hold back but her body functioned on it's own.  
  
When Sesshoumaru arrived, Sango was just pulling out of the first orgasm and when she felt his cock swell and jerk inside of her she began to second orgasm without a break in between.  
  
Together, they came. She could feel what seemed like a gallon of his seed shooting into her. Sesshoumaru let his body down on top of Sango, he opened his mouth and kissed her on the mouth, his tongue probing and exploring in her mouth.  
  
They lay still for a long time, savoring the closeness and touch of the other's body. Sesshoumaru had mark Sango as his mate and let his seed travel in her hoping she will become pregnant. When he get out of here he will find her and take her to live with him.  
  
"Thank you," she managed to say in between kisses. "I needed that more than you can imagine. I needed it and it was terrific."  
  
"You are welcome, love," Sesshoumaru kissed her once more and then raised his but to begin pulling his dick out of Sango. ' I will tell her later, that I made her my mate and she will come to live with me, no question,' Sesshoumaru thought  
  
As he moved off, his cock mad a sucking sound and then he was free. Both of them giggled at the funny sound.  
  
Sango knew that Sesshoumaru would never relate this experience to anyone else. He was a very private person and even though he was an inmate and she a guard, she trusted him.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed her a towel and she cleaned her self off. She re- dressed herself, reluctantly because she would have liked to stay in the saddle with Sesshoumaru.  
  
When Sango stood up to pull her pants on Sesshoumaru spoke, "Show me your tits once more before you get them all covered up."  
  
He licked each nipple and then kissed her chest and the point where her cleavage began.  
  
She dressed rapidly and left without a word, just a wink. Not words were needed.  
  
"Whew," Sango said to herself. "What a way to finished a shift." And, she knew her shift was almost up and she was about to start on her new life.  
  
The shift commander stopped by the desk, unexpectedly, and announced, " It's party time Sango. In your honor. See you at the Holiday Inn Hotel."  
  
Well that's that. Here are my 'little' awards for ya'll.  
  
"I , ddinu like to give the award to the person with the most nonsense, and the award goes to. . . . . . . .. . . . drum roll please . . . . . . . . . . . . ddinu." Looks around the room, "ddinu, come get you award or it will go to someone else."  
  
Kagome rolls her eyes. "You are ddinu, dumbass."  
  
"Well this is a honor to me, I didn't know I had sense."  
  
"The award is for the most NONSENSE, jackass." said Inuyasha  
  
"Well who care, . . . . . wait. . . . . . don't call me a jackass. I ain't no donkey. . . . . . . or am I ." .  
  
Well, that's not all. I would like to thank my reviewers  
  
CWolf2 - Thank you, and see ya in your not story review, and don't worry I am not a crazy person. My mommy told me this.  
  
Morelen - Thanks, and you will find out why Sesshoumaru in job at the end of the story.Yeah  
  
Sesshoumaru is mine - Thanks, and I got some word that can help you out. When I got writers block, I put a pen in my mouth and wait and wait and wait and wait some more and if nothing comes to me I said, "Damn you mind, not think like I want you too." Well that may be making things worst for you, cause it don't do nothing for me. LOL  
  
Next chapter, what will happen at the party. Will Sango see something good or will see get drink and forget to use chaser and have a hangover. Find out on the next chapter of "I woman in a demon's world."  
  
Read and review this chapter and tell everyone you know to read and review it too. See ya 


End file.
